Warriors:: the first Generation
by almondmuffin
Summary: Bluestar's past, as she goes from Bluekit to Bluepaw to Bluefur, and finally to Bluestar.
1. Allegences and Prologue

ALLEGENCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- Specklestar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

DEPUTY- Cederpelt- Brown-red tom

MEDICINE CAT- Hollytail- Blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice- Littletail

WARRIORS- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Tawnyspots- Senior warrior tom with large muscular limbs and ginger fur/

Runningclaw – Black tom

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Cinderfur- Beautiful cherry she-cat

Pebblefoot- Silver she-cat with dark black stripes

Darkwing- Gray tom with brilliant blue eyes

Apprentice- Skypaw

Willowclaw- Pale tom with a black tail and ears

APPRENTINCES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Smokepaw- Smoky-black apprentice with gray paws and ears

Skypaw- White she-cat with ginger splotches

Littletail- Brown, white, and black cat with a very small tail.

QUEENS (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Silverpool- Brilliant silver she-cat with green eyes

Flowerheart- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudtail- White she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Crimsonleaf- Scarlet she-cat with white paws

KITS

Bluekit- Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Patchkit- Unusually small black-and-white tom

Onekit- Pale gray she-cat

Dapplekit- Female tortoiseshell kit with a dappled coat

Brownkit- Big dark brown tabby tom

Smallkit- Gray kit with unusually small ears

ELDERS (former Warriors and queens, now retired)

Oneear- Oldest elder with black and brown fur and one ear

Swallowfur- Once-beautiful tortoiseshell queen

Stripedpelt- White tom with various ginger splotches

PROLOUGE

Starlight shown over the Thunderclan camp. Hollytail was lying in her den, in pain, with a kit cuddled next to her. Suddenly, leaves rustled as a cat entered.

Hollytail turned around. "Runningclaw! You know you can't be here!" The young she-cat whispered angrily.

Runningclaw stepped up to her. "I had to see the kits! Did they turn out alright?"

Hollytail shook her head. "No… one of them died." Her voice quivered. "But… there's still this one… the blue one." Suddenly she wailed. "Runningclaw! The kit's didn't come out right! I… I think… Runningclaw…."

"Well, at least this one came out." Runningclaw nudged the sleeping blue-gray she-cat.

"I'm not sure if I will…" Hollytail moaned. Runningclaw noticed a scent of blood that he hadn't noticed before in his excitement about his kit.

Runningclaw licked Hollytail's forehead. "You'll be okay… Oh, Starclan, you have to be okay! You're bleeding!"

Hollytail gave a serene smile. "It's… better this way…"

"No! No it isn't! Hollytail!"

"When I die, Littletail will take over my position. You can give Bluekit to Silverpool, I trust her. Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits, anyhow. But, wait, Runningclaw… I know something about this kit…"

"What?"

"I had a dream… last night… there was… WingedStar… and… he… said… this kit… will… do amazing… things... the salvation… of… the…clan…"

"HOLLYTAIL! Wait!"

"I love you, Runningclaw... Tell… Silverpool to take… care of… our… kits."

With that, Hollytail breathed her last breath.

"NO! Hollytail! Come back! Please!" Runningclaw shook the limp cat's body. "HOLLYTAIIIIIIIL! No!" Runningclaw collapsed in front of the young she-cat's body.

Bluekit opened her small eyes, and in shock, scampered away and stared at the tom she didn't know to be her father. Little did the miniscule kit know the future in store for her.


	2. Kits

Chapter One- Kits

Bluekit played around in the nursery with Silverpool watching over her, Smallkit, and Onekit (her true kits) carefully.

"My turn to be Clan leader!" Bluekit squealed. She scampered up a rock and looked dramatic. "I, Bluestar, need to appoint a deputy."

Smallkit and Onekit eagerly scampered around her. "Choose me! Choose me!" They cried eagerly.

Bluekit appeared to be thinking hard. "I choose… Smallkit as my deputy! Wait no… I chose SmallEAR as my deputy!"

Smallkit frowned a bit, she didn't like it when people made fun of his small ears, but then he remembered that he was deputy and smiled.

Onekit slumped down. "HEY! Why can't I be deputy?"

Bluekit jumped down from the rock and batted Onekit with her paw. "You can't because Smallear is deputy, silly. But you can be medicine cat!"

"I don't WANT to be medicine cat!" Onekit complained. "They're boring."

"Then you are my apprentice." Bluekit decided.

Onekit thought. "No!"

Bluekit frowned. "Then what do you want to be?"

"I'll just be… a warrior."

"Okay. My senior warrior, Oneclaw, is going to lead a patrol across the Riverclan boundary."

Onekit nodded and trotted away.

Silverpool arose and picked up Onekit by the scruff of his neck. Putting her kit down, she told him: "You aren't going to lead a patrol for many moons, and especially not now, Onekit."

Onekit frowned. "I'm not Onekit, I'm OneCLAW, and a senior warrior!"

Bluekit smiled at what she knew to be her siblings.

Patchkit, Brownkit, and Dapplekit trotted over. Flowerheart and Crimsonleaf watched warily.

"Give us warrior names too!" They cried.

Bluekit thought. "Patchkit, you are Patchfur. You can go play with Oneclaw. Brownkit, you are Brownpelt. Dapplekit, you are Dapplefoot. You guys can play with Smallear. And I will rule."

Bluekit sat importantly on the stone as the other kits batted at each other's tails and scampered about. Finally, Bluekit got bored and scampered down.

"Being clan leader is boring." She proclaimed. "I don't want to be leader. Smallear, you can be the leader now."

Smallkit shook his head and pounced up on Brownkit.

"Okay, but we'll have to be rouges if no one's leader."

"You be leader, Bluekit, and just play with us."

After a bit of persuading, Bluekit consented to be leader. At last, she made a proclamation that leaders could play with the other warriors.

As Silverpool watched the kits play, she overheard Flowerheart and Crimsonleaf talking in hushed voices.

"Do _you_ know how Hollytail died then?"

"Flowerheart, I've been telling you, I have no clue. Cederpelt said that Hollytail had a scent of blood… the kind you get from when kits come out wrong… but that's impossible. No loyal cat would fall in love with a medicine cat, anyhow, and even if they did, where would the kits be?"

Flowerheart sighed. "Nothing makes since anymore, Crimsonleaf. Maybe a cat snuck into camp?" Her voice faded, she knew as soon as it had escaped her mouth what a mouse-brained idea that was.

Their conversation made Silverpool nervous. She quickly glanced at Bluekit, hoping no one would figure out the real story. Bluekit had a blue-gray pelt, which made it more believable that Silverpool was her mother, but there was still always a risk.

Silverpool remembered when Runningclaw had came inside the nursery not so long ago at the dead of night with a little kit who's eyes were barely open in his mouth. Putting the kit down, he explained that Hollytail had died giving birth to 3 kits, but only the strongest blue-gray one survived. The tom had begged Silverpool to take in the diminutive kit as her own. Silverpool finally consented; she had just given birth to a litter of kits the day before so it wouldn't be that hard to lie and say that the kit was her own.

Silverpool nervously glanced at her kit. Suddenly, at the entrance to the nursery, Specklestar entered the nursery.

Glancing up eagerly from their game, the six kits eagerly scampered around the clan leader. "What is it?" The kits all squealed.

Specklestar smiled at the little kits. "Bluekit, Patchkit, and Onekit, you are ready to be apprenticed. Silverpool?" He nodded towards the silver queen. "Can you take your kits out for a clan meeting?"

Bluekit, Patchkit, and Onekit were ecstatic. "I've waited forever for this!" Bluekit squealed. "Come one, let's go!" The three kits scampered out of the nursery ahead of their mother.


	3. Apprenticed

A/N- if you are reading this and are confused about chapter one, I really do not know why it starts chapter 1 right after the prologue. SORRY! FORGIVE ME, READERS!

PS: Onekit's warrior name is NOT going to be One-eye

PSS: I know that Tawnyspots isn't deputy now

PSSS: I know Silverpool is more of a Riverclan name, sorry.

Bluekit eagerly scampered out of the nursery, Smallkit and Onekit close behind her. They were all squealing eagerly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a real warrior!" Bluekit exclaimed. "I'll be the best warrior there ever was!"

Smallkit glanced at her suspiciously. "Even if you were the best, what about when you're a queen? Then I'LL be the best!"

"I'll never have kits! Ever!" Bluekit turned up her nose in disgust as if having kits was a b

ad thing.

"Oh." Smallkit simply said, too exited to make a real comeback. "Well,I'll still be a warrior!"

The three of them jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a meeting." Specklestar called out. Bluekit, Smallkit, and Onekit were practically fainting from excitement.

"I would like to name three more apprentices." Specklestar stated. "Onekit, step forward."

Onekit eagerly ran forward.

"Cederpelt, you haven't had an apprentice for many moons. You will be mentor to Onekit." The Thunderclan deputy stepped forward. Onepaw tried to touch noses, but Cederpelt hissed, "Hey! Wait a second!"

Specklestar smiled and continued. "Cederpelt, I expect you to teach your fearless determination and strength to Onekit."

"Now." Cederpelt told Onepaw, and they touched noses.

"Onepaw! Onepaw!" the clan members cried, Bluekit and Smallkit loudest of all. Brownkit and Patchkitstared at the new apprentice enviously.

Next, Smallkit received his apprentice name, Smallpaw.

Bluekit watched in anticipation as the cats praised Smallpaw. She couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was last to be apprenticed. Then, finally, Specklestar called, "Bluekit, come here."

Bluekit was so mesmerized, she just walked slowly up to the gigantic clan leader.

"Tawnyspots, you did good work with Cinderfur and are ready for a new apprentice." Tawnyspots gave a sharp nod to Bluekit. "I expect you to teach your good thinking and courage." Specklestar smiled at Bluekit. "Bluepaw, train hard, okay?" Specklestar added affectionately.

"Bluepaw!" "Bluepaw!" Clan members cried out. Bluepaw shivered with happiness and pride.

Dapplekit paddled up to the new apprentice. "Bluepaw! Congratulations!" Her eyes showed no resentment, even though she must have been jealous that Bluepaw became an apprentice first.

"Thanks, Dapplekit. I can't wait to start my training!" Bluepaw gave a friendly lick to her best friend.

Dapplekit nodded. "In 3 moons, I'll be apprenticed too, and if your still an apprentice, we can train together!"

Bluepaw and Dapplekit chatted for a bit, until Flowerheart called Dapplekit over to go back to the nursery.

"See you later, Bluepaw!"

Bluepaw smiled as she walked for the first time into the apprentice den. As she stepped inside, Tawnyspots caught her first.

"Hey, Bluepaw!"

Taken off guard, Bluepaw spun around. "Er… yes?"

"Tomorrow we start training, okay?"

Bluepaw's fur prickled in excitement. "Okay, Tawnyspots!" Bluepaw readily trotted into her new den, eager to start her training.


End file.
